I'm Not That Girl
by The Darklight Angel
Summary: With a sense of déjà-vu, Olive stares, heartbroken, out of the window. Instead of the silence of the empty restaurant around her, she hears the beginning of a song and her eyes never leave the happy couple. "Don't wish, Don't start..." One-sided Nolive


**I'm Not That Girl**

So... this is my first Pushing Daisies story. got the idea after listening to I'm Not that Girl (reprise) from Wicked. Because as we all know, the lovely Kristin Chenoweth (Olive) was IN Wicked. And I have a huge fangirl crush on her. Which is why I got into daisies. Yet anyways, enjoy! Forgive me for any mistakes I make, once again, this is my first PD fic.

Disclaimer – I do not own Olive, Ned, Chuck, or Emerson. I do not own the Pie Hole. I also do not own the song 'I'm Not That Girl (reprise)'.

* * *

She laughs, and he smiles. Though they never touch physically, whenever they are in the same room together, she knows that their souls are always in contact with each other.

Pale green eyes watch from across the counter as Ned opens the door, allowing Emerson to pass through. As Chuck passes by, he smiles once again, and his eyes and entire body radiate with such love and care that ever a blind man would be able to see it.

It's been a year since Chuck appeared out of the blue and stole Ned's heart.

It's been a year since Olive's (already struggling) hope started to fade.

At first, she thought very little of the unfamiliar brunette at the Pie Hole; Olive could still win Ned's heart, even with her flitting around. Chuck wasn't much competition to her (though admittedly, Chuck was already a head of Olive, considering the fact that the first time the blonde had met the woman was when she had seen her coming out of Ned's apartment).

Yet as time passed by, the waitress realized that this was not so. Chuck was _huge_ competition; within a month, she was farther with Ned than Olive had ever gotten.

They had kissed, Olive knew, even though she hadn't seen it. While she herself had kissed her beloved Piemaker, it had been a spur of the moment kiss, a thank-you-for-saving-my-life kiss;

A kiss that had definitely been one-sided.

And now, at one year, one month, three days, twenty hours and thirty minutes old, Olive cannot even consider _herself_ as _Chuck's_ competition anymore.

Ned and chuck are a couple now, and it breaks Olive's heart.

She can't break them up. There is something so wrong, so dirty about trying to split apart a loving couple that Olive simply cannot bring herself to try, as much as her heart cries out for her to.

As well as that, against all odds, she and Chuck have become friends. To take Ned away would to be breaking a friend's heart, and Olive is too knowing, too familiar with the feeling of having a broken heart and seeing someone you love happy with someone else that she cannot do that either.

So Olive stands to the side, content and yet not content with not being with the Piemaker.

She can't get in between them, she knows that.

Yet that doesn't stop ehr from pining.

"Olive?"

The blonde looks up at the piemaker immediately. She hopes for a smile, a wish for her to have a good night, _something_ to let her know that he acknowledges her in the way that she so desperately wants him to.

Instead, all Olive gets is a sheepish glance.

"Could you close up tonight?"

Olive's heart sinks.

"I... I sure will, Ned." She replies, putting on a plastic smile that he hasn't seen through once.

Ned nods, and shuts the door behind him. Through the wide, circular windows of the Pie Hole, she sees Ned and Chuck tagging along after Emerson, no doubt going off to solve another crime. Behind the detective's back, she sees them smile at each other, holding their own hands behind their backs because they don't hold each other's.

Though Olive hates to admit it, they make a beautiful couple.

As a lump rises in Olive's throat, she finds herself blinking back the beginning of uinshed tears before they can rise and burn ehr eyes.

With a sense of déjà-vu, Olive stares, heartbroken, out of the window. Instead of hearing the silence of the empty restaurant around her, she hears the orchestra in her head warming up, music beginning as she hears the start of another song.

Yet the music is different from the last time. It's quieter. Softer.

Sadder.

"_Don't wish, don't start."_ Olive's eyes never leave the happy couple's retreating forms. "_Wishing only wounds the heart..."_

Silently, she moves from behind the counter to the window, watching all the time as the three head to Ned's car.

"_There's a girl I know..."_

Chuck smiles at the man across from her, and Olive's eyes slide to him. She feels a painful pang in her heart as she sees Ned smile back at the woman he loves.

"_He loves her so..."_

They drive away, and Olive watches for a moment. She never realizes that she has slid down to the ground until her knees touch the cool tile. When she does realize this, she can't help but pull her knees to her chest, and bury her wet eyes into her arms as she croons softly,

"_I'm not that girl."_


End file.
